LAR DOCE LAR
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: As confusões do dia a dia de catorze homens que passam horas atarefados e sempre precisam de uma mãozinha para os afazeres domésticos...
1. Fichas

**LAR DOCE LAR**

**Fichas**

Resolvi aderir também ao modo "fichas abertas".Mas nessa história não quero candidatas à amazonas,ou pop stars,ou coisas do tipo.Eu quero candidatas para serem servas!

Isso mesmo,você não leu errado.Não achem essa idéia machista.Acho que,pelo contrário,valoriza um pouco a gente.

Vocês sabem,homens não tem uma boa relação com cozinhar e arrumar a casa.Já que os dourados provavelmente não tem esse bom senso,que tal arrumarmos servas bonitonas para cuidarem do lar?

Acho que,com certeza,é diversão e confusão na certa!

Aí vai sua ficha:

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**De onde veio:**

**História:**

**Descrição física (cor do cabelo,olhos,altura,tipo do corpo):**

**Personalidade:**

**Tipo de roupas:**

**Vaidosa?**

**O que mais gosta de fazer:**

**O que odeia:**

**O que adora:**

**Cavaleiro:**

Bom,eu acho que tenho direito de participar também,né?!

Meu douradinho é o **Mu**. Vocês podem escolher os outros.

Gostaria de pedir a autorização de vocês para escolher o destino de suas personagens.Se você aceitam,marquem sim.Se não aceitam e querem que a história seja do seu jeito,me avisem como gostariam que fosse.

**Você me autoriza a escrever a história de sua personagem do meu modo?**

() **Sim**

() **Não**

Espero que gostem da história,_cherries_!

Beijocas.


	2. Definições

**LAR DOCE LAR**

**Definições**

Olá!

Gostaria de agradecer pelos reviews de todas vocês que gastaram alguns minutos do seu dia me mandando fichas sobre suas personagens,de coração,obrigada mesmo!

Adorei TODAS elas,sem exceção,mas como vocês sabem,infelizmente não deu pra algumas ficarem com o dourado preferido...

Mas,eu,com o espírito bondoso de sempre (haha,tassi né),vou dar um lugar ao sol para as meninas que não conseguiram pegar os cavaleiros preferidos.

O critério que eu utilizei foi a ordem de chegada.Acho que nada mais justo,né?!

Portanto,quem ficou sem dourado,pode escolher um prateado,bronzeado,espectro ou marina.Gente,não quero ninguém sem parzinho,hein?!

Me mandem suas sugestões,okay?

Mas isso é só para quem me mandou uma review e não conseguiu pegar uma vaguinha,tá?

Não aceitarei mais fichas,infelizmente não tem lugar.

Aqui vão os pares formados então:

**Mu -** Eu (Lily)

**Saga** – hikarychan (Hanna)

**Milo** – Larry A. K. McDowell (Dakota)

**Shaka** – Camila von Bielefeld (Karth)

**Máscara da Morte** – Daji-chan (Rissa)

**Shion **– Cherry Miluxa (Emily)

**Kanon** – Dri Lioncourt (Aleesha)

**Kamus** – Any-chan (Ana)

**Aioria** – Aino Minako Meiou (Kate)

**Aioros** – Sayuri-sama (Cibelle)

**Dohko** – Kisa Sohma Hyuuga (Laila)

**Afrodite** – Kao-chan (Kaoru)

**Aldebaran** – Ayuki-san (Elly)

**Shura** – Black Scorpio no Nyx (Selenne)

Portanto,as meninas que restaram foram:

**Deby Gomes** (Cassandra)

**Isabela Battistelle Espíndola** (Amelia)

**Pure-Petit Cat** (Michelle)

**Maia Sorovar**

**Aredhel Black** ( Aisha)

**July-chan** (Selene)

Vocês podem escolher se querem algum de bronze,ou de prata...Querem algum espectro? Marina? Algum homem,enfim hehe.

A gente dá um jeito de agregar eles ao Santuário e aí todas ficam felizes com seus homens lindos e maravilhosos,certo?

Me avisem qual deles vocês querem.

Quanto a atualização,eu pretendo ser o mais rápida possível,mas é difícil escrever uma fic com tantos personagens.Creio que,se eu não me enrolar toda,os capítulos sairão mais tenho outras fics em andamento,pode ser que um ou outro capítulo se atrase,mas pretendo priorizar essa história aqui,certo meus amores?

Espero que tenham gostado dos seus pares,quero dar um homem lindo pra cada uma hein?!

**Ah! Estou preparando uma surpresinha pra vocês e logo postarei lá no meu **_LiveJournal._** O endereço dele está no meu profile,depois dêem uma passadinha lá para ver.**

Beijocas,_cherries_.


	3. Prólogo

**LAR DOCE LAR**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Oi,gente!

Aqui vai uma breve nota dizendo que amei todas as fichas e para as meninas que me mandaram e não foram escolhidas,que me digam quais guerreiros deuses,espectros,marinhas,bronzeados ou prateados vocês querem.

**Outra coisa importante: acessem meu LiveJournal e vejam a surpresa que preparei: http (dois pontos barra barra) rocky-lily (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com (já disse que odeio as configurações desse site?)**

Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

Em uma das doze casas zodiacais,um dos cavaleiros encontrava-se à beira de um ataque de nervos por estar enfrentando um dos seus piores inimigos: uma pilha de louça da semana inteira.

A cara amarrada era atípica se tratando de Milo de Escorpião.O sempre brincalhão e piadista de plantão agora se encontrava em um lugar pior que o inferno.A pia da cozinha era um lugar que ele jurou nunca mais voltar.

Mas estava complicado.

-Não agüento mais cem anos dessa vida. – disse entre dentes,esfregando com força a esponja no centro de um prato com sobras de lasanha de alguns dias atrás. – Essa sujeira não sai nem com reza braba!

Notando que não estava obtendo muito sucesso em tentar limpar o utensílio,jogou este longe,fazendo-o estatelar-se na parede e se resumir em milhares de pedacinhos sem volta.

Olhou horrorizado para o que acabara de fazer.

-Oh não...Como se limpa isso?

* * *

Em sua meditação diária,Shaka não estava conseguindo se concentrar muito bem.

Estava mau-humorado por causa das constantes alergias que resolviam invadir seu corpo,deixando-o em estado de alerta o tempo todo.Espirrava de cinco em cinco minutos,além de sentir o nariz coçar o dia todo.

Ele não se conformava com isso,porque sempre teve mania de limpeza,e saber que sua casa ainda estava empoeirada depois de tanto esforço deixava-o profundamente irritado.

Coçou o nariz pela enésima vez,quando abriu os olhos e olhou incrédulo uma barata correr para a porta do banheiro.

* * *

A Casa de Câncer sempre foi conhecida por abrigar o guardião mais bagunceiro e despreocupado,além de ser insuportavelmente desarrumada.

-Que cheiro de jaula que 'tá isso aqui,por Zeus!

Pela primeira vez,o próprio Máscara da Morte se assustou com a sua capacidade de deixar a casa virada de cabeça para baixo.

Só constatou que precisava,realmente, de uma ajuda para limpá-la quando avistou um amontoado de latinhas de cerveja em um canto e uma cueca pendurada no ventilador de teto.

* * *

Kamus escutava,incomodado e a contra gosto,os berros de um certo vizinho espanhol,desesperado por não saber como desentupir a pia do banheiro.Viu ser arremessado de lá de dentro vários objetos,tais como desentupidor,um pente,uma tesoura e uma faca.Rolou os olhos,desanimado por perceber o quão _inútil _era o fardo de Cavaleiro de Athena para _certas_ pessoas.

* * *

-Não dá mais,não dá mesmo! Eu juro que já tentei fazer de tudo pra minha paciência não esgotar,mas está impossível! – Milo falava em tom desesperado,enquanto entornava outro copo de cerveja -que à essa altura do campeonato,já deveria ser o quinto. – Preciso de uma empregada,urgente!

-Todos nós sabemos o que você faria com a empregada.Você não pode ficar dois segundos a sós com uma mulher que já fica todo ouriçado.Por isso Athena não permitiu que as servas cuidassem do serviço de casa.Culpa dos seus hormônios. – Afrodite estava imparcial,porém também queria muito que alguém cuidasse de sua casa,para não ter que estragar as unhas todas as vezes que ia lavar louça.

-Só há um meio de resolver isso.Teremos que ir até Athena para contar nossos problemas.Ela é uma boa pessoa,acho que vai nos entender. – Mu dizia com a mesma calma de sempre.

-Eu não quero alguém desconhecido fuçando em minhas coisas.Gosto das minhas coisas do meu jeito,e tenho certeza que se alguma velha for cuidar da minha casa,vai desorganizar tudo.

-Grande Shaka.Tenho certeza que se não conseguirmos alguém para nos ajudar,vai ser culpa sua. – Máscara da Morte dizia entre dentes.Shaka lançou um olhar assassino a ele,mas não fez nem cócegas no canceriano.

-Vamos falar com ela agora.Tenho certeza que ela nos ouvirá.Até porque ela deve odiar limpar banheiros também. – Saga completou com o peito estufado,encorajando assim o restante dos cavaleiros.

Eles andaram em fila indiana até a Sala do Mestre.Saga puxava a fila,sempre motivando os amigos a darem bons argumentos para que o processo fosse mais fácil.

Ao chegarem lá,avistaram Athena sentada em uma poltrona,enquanto lia um livro.Receoso em ter que atrapalhar o lazer da deusa,Saga lançou um olhar preocupado aos amigos,que faziam um movimento de "vá em frente" com as mãos para que ele não desistisse.

Suspirou e em seguida pigarreou,chamando a atenção da deusa.

-Olá,Saga.Em que posso ajudar? – perguntou sorrindo.

-Não era a gente que deveria perguntar isso? – Milo cochichou com Afrodite,levando um pisão no pé como resposta.

-Athena...Bem...Nós...Nós... – Saga gaguejava e retorcia as mãos em sinal de nervosismo,uma cena _atípica_ deste cavaleiro.

-Nós...? – Athena incentivou-o.

-Nós gostaríamos de saber se...Se...

-Bem,acho que é melhor nós esperarmos Saga lá fora,não é mesmo? – Mu começou,fazendo um gesto com o indicador para os outros caminharem até o lado de fora.

Assim que os cavaleiros saíram,Saga se sentiu mais à vontade para conversar.

-Bem,Athena...Nós gostaríamos de pedir à senhorita que nos ajude com relação às nossas casas... – Saga gesticulava com as mãos.

-O quê elas têm? – Athena perguntou intrigada,fechando o livro que estava lendo e deixando-o de lado.

-É que eu acho...Ou melhor...Nós achamos que não estamos conseguindo dar conta de toda a limpeza necessária.Não estamos muito acostumados com esses tipos de tarefas,então...

-Vocês querem uma empregada? – Athena perguntou,arqueando uma sobrancelha.Ela estava desconfiada,com certeza.

-Sim,sim...Na verdade,uma só não seria suficiente,afinal são doze casas.Será que isso é possível? Não conseguimos dar conta de tudo. – Saga mantinha a pose altiva de sempre,fazendo com que seus argumentos se tornassem os mais convincentes do mundo.

-Bem... – Athena se levantou,ficando cara a cara com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. – Até que é uma boa idéia.Vou conversar a respeito com Shion. – ela tentou cortar logo o assunto,para processá-lo melhor depois,com calma.É claro que seria imprudente demais de sua parte colocar pessoas desconhecidas no Santuário só para satisfazer a preguiça dos seus guardiões.

-Athena...Não sabe como ficamos gratos por isso.É de extrema necessidade,porque se não fosse,jamais viríamos incomodá-la com esse tipo de questão. – Saga a reverenciou,recebendo em seguida um tapinha no ombro.

-Não precisa de tudo isso,vocês sabem que qualquer coisa que precisarem eu os ajudarei. – Athena sorriu docemente,voltando a se sentar e reabriu o livro na página que estava lendo.

Saga a reverenciou mais uma vez e saiu pela porta principal.Ao chegar lá fora,viu todos os cavaleiros reunidos,ansiosos pela resposta.

-E aí,o que ela disse? – Milo perguntou,esbaforido.

-Ela vai conversar com Shion a respeito.

Todos olharam para Mu imediatamente,fazendo este se encolher.

-Ei,o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou,inocente,erguendo as mãos.

-Você vai ficar sabendo primeiro da resposta porque mora junto com Shion. – Máscara da Morte disse,enquanto a distância entre os dois ia diminuindo.

-Tem até hoje a noite para nos contar qual foi a decisão. – Afrodite impôs,apontando o dedo para o nariz de Mu.

O ariano sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pela face,mas respirou aliviado assim que viu os amigos retomarem a postura habitual.

-Pessoal,acho que é melhor irmos para casa.Mu não precisa contar para ninguém o que ficou decidido,amanhã todos nós saberemos. – Aldebaran disse,empurrando os amigos para começarem a descer as escadas. – Circulando!

-Obrigado,Aldebaran... – Mu agradeceu com um sussurro,para que os outros logo à frente não escutassem.

-De sou seu vizinho,me conte primeiro qual foi a decisão.

Mu arregalou os olhou.

**À noite,na Sala do Mestre...**

Athena e Shion estavam sentados frente à frente em uma extensa mesa de reuniões,ambos com as expressões preocupadas por causa do que acabaram de decidir.

-Será que estamos fazendo o certo? Não acho que seja muito aconselhável deixá-los a sós com...

-Athena,não devemos pensar por esse lado.Nós contrataremos as melhores serviçais,para que não haja mais nenhuma reclamação...Uhm..._Inútil_ como essa.. – Shion interrompeu,dando à ela um sorriso tranqüilo.

-Só espero que não tenham mais reclamações por parte deles.Aliás,não sei nem como não havia pensado nisso antes.Foi uma observação justa.

-Amanhã nós apresentaremos as moças para eles.Faremos um almoço para todos,o que acha? – Shion propôs,enquanto guiava a deusa da sabedoria até o sofá,fazendo-a sentar em seguida.

-Acho uma boa idéia.Na verdade,não sei o que eu acho...Doze pessoas novas no Santuário não seria arriscado demais? – questionou,olhando para cima para encontrar o olhar de Shion.

-Doze não serão suficientes...Acho que vinte é um bom número.

-**Vinte? – **Athena exclamou,assustada,com os olhos arregalados. – Por quê vinte?

-Athena,minha querida...Se esqueceu dos novos habitantes que resolveram se aliar a nós? Eles são de bastante importância e creio que merecem uma recompensa por isso,se é que você me entende... – Shion disse pausadamente,como se quisesse traduzir para a moça o que estava tentando dizer.

-Oh... – Athena murmurou,admirando algum ponto inexistente.

Desde as guerras passadas,Athena havia ganho alguns aliados que se dispuseram a ajudá-la com o Santuário e suas tarefas.

Shido de _Mizar_;

Siegfried de _Doube_;

Minos de _Griffon;_

Um rápido filme com a imagem dos três passou pela mente dela,fazendo-a despertar poucos segundos depois.

-Mas eles não moram sozinhos,eles moram aqui no Parthenon. – disse determinada,com as mãos na cintura.Uma cena , no mínimo, adorável na opinião de Shion.

Athena tinha tanta imponência em certos momentos,que em outros parecia uma adolescente encurralada em negócios de adultos.Ele ria disso por dentro.

-Bem,veremos quantas candidatas teremos.Vou conversar com as servas antigas daqui,creio que são fontes confiáveis para contratarmos novos serviços. – Shion disse ao respirar cansado,como se estivesse exausto.Já era noite e ele precisava descansar um pouco,afinal,passou o dia...lavando roupas.

Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que ele também se encontrava na mesma situação dos companheiros,pensando o quão justo seria se escolhesse alguém que lavasse as roupas só pra ele.

-_Ela poderia cozinhar muito bem também,e fazer massagens relaxantes quando eu chegasse cansado em casa... _ – pensou sorrindo,mas deixando o rosto se contorcer numa expressão de desânimo ao imaginar esse alguém baixinha,velha e gorda.

-Eu sinto que alguma coisa não vai dar certo... – Athena disse,enquanto cruzava os braços e apoiava o rosto em uma das mãos.

-Nós vamos saber amanhã de manhã...

* * *

O relógio do Santuário dava oito horas quando,em oito batidas insuportáveis,acordou todos os habitantes da região.

Era comum ver todas as expressões mau-humoradas dos cavaleiros,que definitivamente,não estavam acostumados a acordar aquela hora.

Exceto Shaka,que já estava de pé às seis da manhã.

-Eu odeio reuniões de emergência,odeio.Se existe uma coisa que me tira do sério,é acordar cedo. – Milo resmungava como de costume,coçando a nuca enquanto subia as escadas a contra-gosto.

-Nós já sabemos que se fosse de sua vontade,você dormia o dia todo. – Kamus completou,colocando o elmo de sua armadura na cabeça.

-Por quê será que ela quer falar conosco tão cedo assim? – Aiolia se perguntava em voz alta,levando a mão à boca para conter um bocejo.

-Para nos dar a resposta sobre as empregadas,com certeza. – Saga respondeu enquanto subia os degraus com as mãos atrás das costas.

-Eu só quero ver...Tenho certeza absoluta que Athena escolhera senhoras velhas para cuidarem das nossas casas.Eu não quero nenhuma velha mexendo em minhas coisas. – Shaka dizia,andando com os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados.

-Mu! Não dá pra você quebrar nosso galho e nos teletransportar? Sinceramente,eu não vou conseguir chegar até o Parthenon com vida... – Milo perguntou,com uma certa cara de cachorro molhado,comovendo Mu.

-Bem...Todos dêem as mãos,por favor. – Mu falou,tranqüilamente.

Todos se entreolharam e fizeram uma careta,mas uniram as mãos e,em poucos segundo,já estavam em frente à Sala do Mestre.

-É estranho,mas parece que sinto algum tipo de energia por aqui.E não é conhecida. – Shura comentou em baixo tom,olhando para os lados rapidamente.

-Estou com um mau pressentimento... – completou Aiolos,cruzando os braços em frente ao peito,também olhando os arredores.

A porta do salão se abriu imediatamente,sozinha,para o espanto de todos.De dentro dela apareceu Shion,trajando suas vestes de Mestre do Santuário.Tinha um olhar enigmático,como se fosse um misto de surpresa e satisfação,o que intrigou demais os treze cavaleiros.

Junto com o cavaleiro de Áries,surgiram Shido,Siegfried e Minos.

Máscara da Morte e Milo olharam perplexos para aquela cena,como se nunca soubessem o quê aqueles três faziam no Santuário de Athena.

Embora ele já soubessem,e há tempos.

Shion convidou todos os santos de Athena a entrarem no salão,e instruiu-os a sentar na mesa de jantar.

Tudo aquilo era muito estranho,mas nenhum deles hesitou e assim fizeram,cada um se acomodando no seu devido lugar.

Os movimentos de cabeças,os olhares trocados e a angústia de saber qual tinha sido a decisão da deusa faziam parte daquela pré-reunião.

-Bom dia a todos. – Athena se pronunciou,surgindo elegantemente pela porta,reverenciando seus nobres servidores enquanto era igualmente reverenciada.Ela se sentou no trono que ficava à ponta da mesa,tendo assim uma boa visão de todos os cavaleiros.

Sentiu uma ponta de nervosismo passar pelos dedos das mãos e assim,retorceu-as,suspirando.Temia que sua decisão poderia acarretar uma série de _problemas_.

Mas seria necessário.Pelo menos para que seus protetores tivessem mais tempo dedicado às lutas e treinos,sem que deixassem de ter conforto em suas casas.

Mas aquilo a preocupava sim,de certa forma,ainda mais depois de ver _quais_ eram as candidatas.

-Eu quero dizer que achei muito bom da parte de vocês virem me alertar sobre o problema que os incomodava.Juntamente com Shion e meus conselheiros, - todos perplexos para os guerreiros deuses e o ex-espectro de Hades,como se não soubessem que eles ocupavam aquele cargo desde que chegaram ao Santuário – decidi que vocês terão a ajuda de pessoas para manter a ordem de suas casas.

Todos se entreolharam,alguns deixando um fino sorriso escapar,outros preferindo permanecer com a pose inexpressiva.

Shion olhava para os lados com uma certa impaciência,o que alertou os sentidos de Mu,deixando-o alerta para a situação a seguir.

-Sem mais delongas gostaria de apresentar... – Athena deu uma longa pausa,olhando um por um dos cavaleiros,prendendo a respiração – As novas _servas_.

Assim que a porta principal se abriu,**todos** arregalaram os olhos boquiabertos.

Athena olhou suplicante para Shion ao ver a reação de seus cavaleiros.

_-Isso não vai dar certo..._

* * *


	4. Capítulo I

**LAR DOCE LAR **

**Capítulo I **

* * *

**Gente!**Voltei! Que vergonha,muuuito tempo sem atualizar! Espero que gostem desse capítulo,que saiu depois de alguns meses conturbados em minha vida...Agora está tudo belezinha de novo,e aqui vamos nós! Se esse capítulo for digno de algum comentário,faça-o! Beijos!

* * *

  
_-Isso não vai dar certo..._

Com um misto de surpresa,mistério e expectativa,os cavaleiros de ouro e os auxiliares de Athena congelaram os olhares sobre as figuras que estavam paradas ao centro do salão,assim que a porta se abriu.

Alguns minutos se passaram durante a troca de olhares com as futuras servas,até que uma ruiva que não agüentava mais ficar quieta se pronunciou,quebrando o clima de silêncio que a incomodava até o último fio de cabelo.

-Oi gente! Meu nome é Selene Lombardelli e eu sou italiana.Espero que gostem dos meus serviços,prometo que vou fazer de tudo para a casa de um de vocês ficar limpinha,sem nenhuma poeirinha,nenhuma aranhinha e...

-Selene... – Cibelle lançou um olhar reprovador à amiga,olhando em seguida para Athena,como se quisesse explicar que logo já seriam apresentadas aos futuros patrões.

Do outro lado,uma certa garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa se segurava ao máximo para não rir daquela situação.Ela odiava apresentações porque morria de vergonha de aparecer em público,mas ver sua amiga levar um sermão de Cibelle logo cedo fez com que sua vontade de rir fosse maior do que nas outras vezes.

-Emily. – Cibelle disse entre dentes,fazendo a amiga engolir o riso imediatamente.

Saori ainda se encontrava em estado de choque por ver aquela quantidade enorme de belas mulheres em seu Santuário,e pior,por ver a reação de seus cavaleiros.

Saiu do estado de transe para se pronunciar.

-Bem... – começou,saindo de seu trono,caminhando em direção às garotas. – Aqui estão as novas servas,como vocês pediram.Cada uma já está predestinada ao seu novo lar,portanto,fiquem à vontade para conhecerem o Santuário.

Mu,que estava ao lado de Shion,olhou preocupado para seu mestre assim que percebeu o quão pálido ele estava.

-Algum problema,mestre? – perguntou em um cochicho.

Demorou algum tempo para obter uma resposta.Shion olhava fixamente para aquela fila de garotas bem à sua frente.

-Elas não deveriam ser baixinhas e gordas? – comentou em baixo tom,ainda mantendo o olhar fixo,sem piscar.

Mu arregalou os olhos e voltou a admirar as novas serviçais.

-Então,gostaria de apresentar cada cavaleiro para sua respectiva serva.Tudo bem,vamos lá... – Saori se concentrava em ler uma extensa lista de nomes enquanto falava. – Hanna Orleander.

A garota de olhos verdes e longos cabelos negros se prontificou,dando um passo à frente.Não era muito alta,mas também não era baixa.Tinha um bronzeado perfeito,chegando a ser até dourado.Vestindo um longo vestido branco,de alças,e um par enorme de brincos de argola,sorriu para os que estavam presentes e fez uma pequena reverência.

-Hanna ficará responsável pelos cuidados...da casa de Gêmeos.

Saga e Kanon se entreolharam na mesma hora,passando a grudar os olhos na bela figura que passaria a habitar a mesma casa que eles.Kanon fechou a cara quando se lembrou que teria que concorrer com seu irmão mais uma vez,o que ele realmente odiava.

Saga fez questão de se levantar e ir em direção à garota,ajoelhando-se e beijando sua mão em seguida,em sinal de pleno respeito pelas mulheres.

Hanna sentiu um calor subir pelas pernas até chegarem em suas bochechas,deixando-as rosadas.Assim que descolou os lábios do delicado dorso,encarou aqueles olhos verdes com serenidade,como se quisesse dizer : "Seja bem-vinda ao seu novo lar".

Hanna compreendeu perfeitamente e sorriu como retribuição.

-Vamos continuar.Dakota Itsune. – Saori chamou.

Uma bela mulher de pele clara e olhos cor-de-âmbar suspirou,caminhando um pouco à frente para se apresentar.A franja que insistia em cobrir um dos olhos dava à ela um ar sensacional,e a expressão séria era muito convidativa para quem gostava de desvendar mistérios.

Não sorriu nem disse nada,somente reverenciou os cavaleiros.

-Dakota será responsável pela casa de Escorpião.

A garota cerrou os punhos e sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha quando viu _quem_ era o guardião daquela casa.

Milo de Escorpião era o homem mais bonito que ela conheceu nos últimos dezenove anos.

Apesar da irreverência costumeira do escorpião,ele apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

-Karth Von Wrautch.

Sorridente,Karth deu um passo à frente e acenou para todos que estavam ali.Cabelos curtos com alguns fios roxos,pele clara,olhos violeta que combinavam perfeitamente com as vestes escuras e o enorme anel prateado que ela usava.

Apertava as mãos em sinal de nervosismo,porque assim como algumas companheiras,também não conseguia ficar quieta por muito tempo e já queria sair por aí contando sobre tudo o que já viveu antes.Mas se conteve diante de uma divindade e apenas esperou para ouvir em qual casa ficaria.

-Karth ficará na casa de Virgem.

Shaka,que estava com os olhos fechados,arregalou-os imediatamente.Aquela garota não tinha uma aparência comportada,e certamente "_deve ser daquelas que ouvem aquele tipo de música insuportável,onde ninguém canta,só grita_",pensou.Não sorriu,somente acenou com a cabeça.

Karth não gostou muito do semblante sério daquele cavaleiro,porém tinha armas especiais para tirar o mau-humor de qualquer um.

-Rissa Takahashi.

A doce figura de uma garota de pele branca,olhos amendoados de cor negra e longos cabelos da mesma cor sorriu para os que estavam presentes na sala,vestida com um _kimono_ branco com alguns detalhes vermelhos.Visivelmente nervosa,fazia alguns exercícios com a respiração para não deixar que todos percebessem como aquele tipo de apresentação a incomodava.

-Rissa ficará na casa de Câncer.

Todos os cavaleiros lançaram olhares de soslaio para Máscara da Morte,por preocupação com a garota.Ela parecia tão frágil e delicada,que certamente sairia correndo e chorando da casa de Câncer,quando visse o estado deplorável em que se encontrava.

Máscara lançou olhares fulminantes a cada um deles,e voltou a admirar a nova serva.Deu um meio sorriso e acenou com a cabeça.

-Emily Audrey.

-Oi gente! – disse alegre,acenando para os cavaleiros.

Ela fez uma careta assim que recebeu apenas acenos por parte deles.

-Emily Audrey ficará responsável pelos aposentos do mestre Shion,aqui no Parthenon.

Shion ainda mantinha aquele mesmo olhar congelado por não acreditar que quem faria massagem em suas costas era uma estonteante garota de corpo esbelto,cabelos cor-de-rosa e uma pintinha provocante do lado direito do rosto.Sem falar naqueles olhos de gata,cor de mel.

Emily achou engraçado como aquela autoridade estava abobalhada diante de uma simples garota.Por que será que ele estava tão surpreso assim?

Emily arriscou uma rápida olhada para os lados para verificar se havia algo ali que pudesse estar assustando Shion, e engoliu em seco quando percebeu que era _ela_ mesma quem estava causando.

-Aleesha Maundrell.

Kanon,que ainda estava um pouco irritado por ter que dividir a atenção de Hanna com o irmão,arrastou os olhos pelo salão,acompanhando cada movimento daquela bela garota loira.Os olhos cor-de-gelo o deixou em estado de alerta.Há tempos não via alguém tão bonita como Aleesha.

A garota permaneceu inexpressiva ao se apresentar,criando uma atmosfera misteriosa ao seu redor.

-Aleesha se encarregará,também,da casa de Gêmeos,junto com Hanna.É necessário que haja uma serva para cada cavaleiro. – Athena explicou pacientemente,após receber alguns olhares de dúvidas.

Kanon não estava acreditando em seus instintos.Desde quando pousou os olhos nela,sabia que alguma coisa de diferente estava para acontecer.

Gentilmente,como o irmão,se levantou e reverenciou a futura hóspede.Recebeu um sorriso maravilhoso como agradecimento que fez suas pernas tremerem.

Apesar de todo o controle emocional que tinha,Aleesha não conteve um arrepio.

-Cassandra Delacur.

Uma sorridente garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzentos surgiu em meio às outras,acenando para os que estavam ali presente.

-Cassandra ficará responsável pelos cuidados dos aposentos de Shido de _Mizar_,também no Parthenon.

A moça lançou um olhar tímido ao guerreiro-deus,sendo gentilmente retribuído por um sorriso dócil do rapaz.

-Ana Pizzochero.

Uma figura esbelta e atlética se apresentou,atraindo diferentes tipos de olhares.Ana tinha uma pele dourada fora do comum,um corpo estonteante e uma beleza rara.

-Ela é brasileira. – Aldebaran cochichou com Aioria sorrindo.

-Ana cuidará da casa de Aquário.

Kamus respirou fundo quando se deu conta que aquela mulher dormiria no quarto ao lado do seu.

Percebendo o desconforto do cavaleiro,Ana sorriu docemente acenando uma das mãos para ele,que fez o mesmo em seguida.

Milo segurou o riso ao perceber o quão desconcertado estava seu amigo.O grande _iceberg _também se encantava com meninas bonitas,pelo que parecia.

-Kate Winslet.

-Acho que já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar. – Dohko comentou baixinho com Afrodite.

O cavaleiro de Peixes arregalou os olhos e parou por alguns instantes,para depois normalizar a sua expressão e olhar indiferente para a garota loira de olhos azuis que se apresentava.

-Deve ser impressão sua.

Kate tinha algo na sua beleza inocente que chamou a atenção de todos.Talvez pelos cachos dourados,talvez pelos olhos azuis...

-Kate ficará na casa de Leão.

Aiolia sentiu um nó na garganta e praguejou mentalmente.Por quê ele merecia ter uma beldade como aquela em sua casa,todo santo dia?

Pensou no lado negativo também.Não poderia mais andar de cuecas pela casa,ou até poderia,mas não seria muito legal.

Mas,acima de tudo,teria que se controlar com uma linda mulher passando debaixo do seu nariz toda hora.

Lançou um breve sorriso à ela,que retribuiu da mesma forma.

-Cibelle Dela Fontaccia.

Todos já haviam reparado no jeito autoritário que Cibelle tinha,mas ela se apresentou com um belíssimo sorriso no rosto.

-Cibelle ficará na casa de Sagitário.

Houve uma breve troca de olhares entre os olhos vermelho-sangue e os castanhos.O lado místico de Cibelle falou mais alto quando ela sentiu uma estranha onda de boas energias passando de Aiolos para ela.

E não foi preciso nem sorrirem ou acenarem um para o outro,porque ambos já haviam entendido o que se passava.

-Laila Ritzenrolt.

Uma sorridente garota de olhos verdes expressivos se apresentou,respirando fundo por causa do nervosismo de se apresentar.

-Laila ficará na casa de Libra.

A moça procurou o anfitrião com os olhos,e se deparou com um homem muito elegante,com olhos verdes igualmente expressivos.

O maior trabalho não seria limpar fogões ou desentupir vasos sanitários,mas sim ter um homem como aquele desfilando para lá e para cá.Apesar disso,sentiu cócegas no estômago,o que indicava a sua provável ansiedade em enfrentar uma aventura como aquela.

Dohko sorriu para ela.

-Kaoru Shiranui.

Kaoru,que estava inquieta há tempos,respirou fundo e sorriu,dando um passo à frente para se apresentar.

Nunca tinha visto tantos homens bonitos reunidos em um só dia,e isso a deixou mais animada ainda.

-Kaoru ficará responsável pela casa de Peixes.

Afrodite prendeu a respiração e a olhou de cima a baixo.Ficou satisfeito por encontrar nela uma bela aparência e uma certa simpatia,além de um belíssimo par de pernas que insistiam em ficar à mostra em uma curtíssima túnica grega.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a garota,dando um beijo sem seu rosto,corando-a até o último fio de cabelo.

Voltou ao seu lugar e foi motivo de olhares que certamente estavam carregados de segundas intenções.

-Michelle Lang.

Aquela talvez fosse a garota que mais chamava a atenção,por se vestir de forma extremamente inocente,mas ao mesmo tempo sensual,além do penteado tradicionalmente chinês.

Michelle se apresentou com um sorriso.

-Você ficará responsável pelos aposentos de Siegfried de _Doube_,aqui no Parthenon.

Siegfried lançou à ela um meio-sorriso,o qual julgou ser extremamente sexy,que a deixou desconcertada e louca para iniciar logo os seus trabalhos.

-Elly Van Houten.

Os cabelos cor-de-fogo e os olhos azuis chamavam bastante a atenção de todos.Não era seu costume sorrir,porém o fez para se apresentar.

-Você ficará na casa de Touro.

Aldebaran,com seu jeitão simpático de ser,se levantou e abraçou o delicado corpo com força,causando um certo arrepio na moça.Onde foi que viu um homem tão forte como aquele?

Agradeceu os cumprimentos dele sorrindo.

-Selene Lombardelli.

Novamente,uma agitada Selene queria falar a todo custo,mas sabia que naquela ocasião teria que se comportar.Apenas acenou e disse um "Olá" alegre.

-Selene ficará responsável pelos aposentos de Minos de _Griffon_.

-Oh... – disse ela,olhando fixamente para a figura altiva do ex-juíz de Hades.

E ele sorriu em troca.

-Lily Miu-Miu.

Sorridente e meio sem jeito,Lily foi até a frente para se apresentar a todos com um tímido aceno.

-Lily ficará na casa de Áries.

Olhou diretamente para o cavaleiro que mais chamou-lhe a atenção desde que chegou ali.Mu de Áries era realmente belo.E ele fez o mesmo,apenas a olhou e sorriu.

-E por fim temos...Selenne Minotti,que como todos devem imaginar,ficará na casa de Capricórnio.

Selenne Olhou docemente para Shura,que veio a seu encontro e a abraçou,dizendo num sussurro em seu ouvido:

-Seja bem-vinda,espero que goste da minha casa...

Ela engoliu em seco,sentindo um nervosismo inexplicável por estar tão perto daquele cavaleiro.Sorriu como resposta.

-Bem,agora que todas as definições já estão feitas,cada um pode ir até sua casa.As meninas podem voltar para a casa das servas para buscarem suas coisas.Espero que todos tenham ficado satisfeitos com as escolhas. – Athena disse por fim,enrolando novamente a lista de nomes e depositando-a sobre a mesa.

* * *

_Na casa das servas..._

-Eu não acredito! Não acredito! Porque ninguém nos avisou que eram tantos,e tão belos?! – dizia uma inconformada Selene.

-Ora,você nunca ouviu falar nos cavaleiros de ouro? É de se imaginar que seriam belos e de porte altivo...- disse Elly,enquanto terminava de arrumar as malas.

-Eu sempre pensei que fossem velhos,com bigodes brancos e caras de mau. – Michelle concluiu,pensativa.

-Está na hora de irmos,meninas! – Cibelle alertou,chamando a atenção de todas.

-Vamos que eu não agüento mais esperar! – Lily respondeu,impaciente.

* * *

_Na casa de Gêmeos..._

-Por que ninguém nos avisou que elas não seriam velhas e gordas? – Shion perguntou,incrédulo.

-Pra não estragar a surpresa,certamente. – Dohko respondeu.

-Bem...Com a atenção de todos,gostaria de pedir a vocês que,acima de tudo,respeitem cada uma dessas garotas.Elas são jovens,não conhecem o Santuário e nem devem fazer idéia da responsabilidade que têm. – Saga dizia.

Todos concordaram com ele,e Milo se prontificou a dizer algo:

-Tragam a cerveja e vamos bebemorar!

_Continua... _

* * *


	5. Capítulo II

**LAR DOCE LAR**

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

**

**Hi people!** _Dessa vez eu caprichei e escrevi três capítulos de uma vez. Postarei um de cada vez para não embolar a cabecinha de vocês, mas creio que todos estarão no ar essa semana! Espero que gostem._

* * *

Assim que chegaram juntas à casa de Áries, Emily e Lily se entreolharam e sorriram.Não só pelo tamanho e beleza da casa, mas por não estarem sozinhas nessa aventura. Se identificaram muito quando se conheceram, vinham do mesmo país e, por isso, aquele poderia ser um começo para uma nova amizade.

Shion as guiou até a sala e pediu que ficassem à vontade enquanto ia buscar Mu que, por alguma razão desconhecida, havia ficado para trás.

Ambas se sentaram em um sofá branco e depositaram suas bagagens no chão. Estavam nervosas, mas logo Emily quis quebrar o gelo.

-Está preparada, Lily? – perguntou ansiosa.

-Creio que sim. Pelo que pude observar, os cavaleiros devem ser bem simpáticos. Pelo menos os nossos.

-"Nossos". – Emily riu com a expressão.

-Bem, pelo menos acho que vai dar pra nós rirmos com bastante coisa por aqui.- Lily comentou alegre.

Logo Shion reapareceu acompanhado de Mu.

-Agora sim podemos apresentar-lhes o _nosso_ lar. – Shion disse sorrindo.

As garotas se entreolharam novamente, se sentindo devidamente abrigadas com aquele tratamento tão familiar.

Enquanto Shion ia à frente, Emily perguntava coisas sobre a deusa Athena e o Santuário.

Logo atrás estava Lily que, pelo canto do olho, pode perceber que Mu a acompanhava. O viu sorrir assim que os olhares se encontraram.

- Como se sente? – o cavaleiro de Áries perguntou.

-Bem. Senti que sou bem-vinda ao seu lar. Isso me deixa bastante feliz. – Lily respondeu sorridente.

-_Nosso_ lar. Quero que fique bem claro que aqui também é sua casa. – disse, pousando a mão sobre o ombro da garota. Um toque mais íntimo, já que haviam se conhecido há poucos instantes atrás.

Mas aquilo a confortava ainda mais.

- Quer dizer então que você é mestre do Santuário? Você manda em tudo? – Emily parecia entretida em saber sobre Shion.

-Não exatamente, mas tenho autorização para mandar na maioria das coisas.

-Então devo te chamar por "mestre"?

-Nesse caso, não. Pode me chamar apenas de Shion.

Shion parou diante à uma ampla porta de madeira-marfim, indicando às duas garotas que ali seria o aposento delas.

Ao abrir a porta, Emily não pode deixar de soltar um gritinho de exclamação:

-Deuses! Tem certeza que aqui não é um hotel?

-Puxa, nem sei quando foi que vi um quarto tão bonito pela última vez... – Lily comentou olhando ao redor, enquanto tirava a alça da bolsa do ombro,depositando-a sobre a cama.

-Logo ao lado do guarda roupa tem uma porta, que é o _closet_. E junto com ele, há o banheiro. – Shion as instruiu.

Emily tinha paixão por longos banhos de banheira e foi correndo para verificar se poderia desfrutar desse pequeno luxo diariamente.

Uma expressão de descontentamento tomou seu rosto quando viu que, apesar de bonito, o banheiro tinha somente uma ducha.

Obviamente, não deixou esse descontentamento transparecer, até porque seria uma péssima forma de agradecimento.

Voltou ao quarto sorridente, agradecendo Shion e Mu pelas benfeitorias, assim como Lily também fez.

-Moças, fiquem à vontade. A casa é de vocês também, portanto se quiserem pegar algo na geladeira ou assistir televisão, podem fazê-los sem culpa. – Mu explicava calmamente como elas poderiam viver por ali.- Eu e Shion não temos nenhuma exigência quanto à limpeza, portanto se quiserem mudar vasos e enfeites de lugares,não tem problema.

-Também não precisam separar roupas por cor, nem organizar a geladeira em partes de alimentos saudáveis e não-saudáveis. – Shion completou.

Emily e Lily riram.

-Então, acho melhor começarem na segunda-feira, não é mesmo? De sábado e domingo podem folgar o quanto quiserem. – Mu terminou, dando uma piscadela para elas.

-E tratem de se arrumarem bem hoje à noite, porque haverá uma festa no Santuário. – Shion terminou, esperando Mu passar para fechar a porta do quarto.

Assim que ela se fechou, Emily e Lily se entreolharam e começaram a gritar e pular, se abraçando em seguida.

* * *

Aldebaran e Laila conversavam bastante enquanto tomavam o típico café brasileiro que o cavaleiro adorava preparar.

Aldebaran dispensou qualquer tipo de tratamento formal porque queria que sua serva se sentisse o melhor possível estando em sua companhia.

Sem deixar de reparar o quão bela era, ele ria por dentro cada vez que se pegava pensando em coisas como _" que belos olhos ela tem"_.

-Seu café é muito gostoso, Aldebaran. Na Itália costumavam servir café nos restaurantes também, mas nenhum era tão...tão...

-Brasileiro. – completou Touro, rindo.

-Isso! Já ouvi falarem muito bem do seu país, especialmente do futebol.

-Ah, o futebol...É simplesmente encantador! Futebol é sempre sinônimo de Brasil na Europa, é?!

-E como! Os italianos ficam loucos com a habilidade dos brasileiros... – Laila disse, terminando sua xícara de café.

-É bom saber disso.Qualquer dia desses a gente assiste à uma partida de futebol brasileiro para você tirar suas conclusões.Agora, vamos conhecer onde você irá ficar?

-É claro. – Laila concordou se levantando, parando ao lado de Aldebaran.

"_Ele é realmente enorme! E um doce!"_ pensou enquanto olhava o grandalhão, corando pela forma como ele lhe retribuiu o olhar com um belo sorriso.

Andaram por um extenso corredor com várias portas de mogno, até chegarem quase ao final.

Ao abrir a porta, Aldebaram pediu para que ela ficasse à vontade em decorar o quarto, porque não haviam muitos atributos ali.Simples, porém moderno e elegante.Laila não se importava muito com detalhes.

Ficou feliz só de sentar na enorme cama redonda e sentir que o colchão era de molas e os travesseiros de plumas.

-Que delícia de quarto! – disse animada.

Levantou-se e foi até o cavaleiro, se erguendo na ponta dos pés para poder dar um estalinho na bochecha de Aldebaran.

Apesar de ficar desconcertado com a situação, não deixou o bom e velho sorriso de lado.

-Obrigada, Aldebaran.

-Não precisa agradecer. Depois acertaremos os detalhes sobre os seus serviços.Hoje é sábado e tem uma festona nos esperando logo à noite. Se arrume o quanto quiser, porque o negócio é chique!

Acenou em sinal de despedida e fechou a porta.

Laila lançou um olhar malicioso para a mala no chão, sabendo exatamente o que ia usar naquela noite.

* * *

Durante todo o trajeto até a casa de Gêmeos, Saga e Kanon passaram o tempo todo andando à frente de Aleesha e Hanna, conversando em tom baixo, quase inaudível, para que as garotas não pudessem escutá-los.

-Bem, não há muito para falar à vocês, porque não quero que se sintam como criadas.Vocês tem liberdade para fazerem o que quiserem aqui nessa casa. – Saga começou o discurso enquanto as guiava até onde provavelmente seria o quarto delas.

Kanon tentou mas, por mais que quisesse, não conseguiu tirar os olhos da parte traseira avantajada de Aleesha, assim que esta passou por ele.

"_Que mulher é essa!"_- pensou abobalhado.

Por não ser boba nem nada do tipo, Aleesha percebeu o que estava se passando atrás dela, mas fingiu que não sabia de nada.Era assim que conheceria o estereótipo de Kanon de Gêmeos.

-Senhor Saga... – Hanna começou.

-Saga.

-Er...Saga. Gostaria que começássemos os serviços hoje? – perguntou de forma dócil e delicada.

-Imaginem! Hoje é sábado, dia de festa! Vão escolher suas melhores roupas e se prepararem para a festa que Athena dará em homenagem a vocês à noite. – Kanon disse divertido.

-E quanto ao quarto de vocês... – Saga abriu a porta de um amplo quarto branco, com móveis quadrados e pretos, além de alguns vasos e enfeites vermelhos.

-Dá para notar que vocês tem bom gosto em decoração. – Aleesha comentou enquanto colocava a mala sobre a cama.

-É porque fui eu quem escolheu, querida. – Kanon disse orgulhoso.

Saga lançou um olhar mortífero a ele, que imediatamente soltou um _"Brincadeirinha"_ para se desculpar pelo modo como falou com a serva. A contra-gosto, é claro.

-Muito obrigada, senhor Saga. – Hanna pegou na mão do cavaleiro,unindo-a em suas mãos.

-Saga.

-Oh,sim. Obrigada, Saga.

-Não precisa agradecer. Fiquem à vontade, e qualquer coisa que precisarem avisem a mim ou a Kanon.

As duas concordaram com um aceno e Saga fechou a porta em seguida.

Hanna sentou-se em sua cama enquanto observava Aleesha retirar as roupas da mala e pendurá-las no guarda-roupas.

-Como acha que vai ser? – perguntou à loira.

-A festa ou nossa estadia aqui? – Aleesha perguntou, sem deixar de prestar atenção onde pendurava as calças.

-A estadia.

-Interessante.

Se passaram alguns segundos e Hanna voltou a perguntar:

-E a festa?

-Mais ainda. – Aleesha completou com um meio sorriso.

* * *

Máscara da Morte estava totalmente perturbado por trazer uma figura tão bela e delicada a um local horroroso e fedorento como ali.

Pela primeira vez, ou segunda, sentiu vergonha de morar nacasa de Câncer. Quanto trabalho a pobre Rissa teria.

Assim que os dois entraram na sexta casa, Máscara ia chutando tudo o que podia para os cantos, com o intuito de não deixar Rissa constrangida.

Não tinha delicadeza nem para se dirigir àquela boneca. Tinha medo de falar algo e ela espatifar em mil pedaços.

-Er...Está tudo bem? – o cavaleiro perguntou à garota.

-Sim,senhor, está sim.Algum problema? – Rissa perguntou sorrindo como um anjo.

Talvez aquele fosse o real problema que incomodava o canceriano. Ela era fina demais, perfeita demais, praticamente intocável.E estava em meio à um monte de lixo.

Sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer-lhe a face quando ficou de apresentar o quarto onde Rissa ficaria.

-Na verdade sim, nós temos um problema. – disse respirando fundo.

Rissa arregalou os olhos amendoados, pensando que pudesse estar causando algum tipo de desconforto ao anfitrião da casa.

-E o que é, senhor? – perguntou da mesma forma angelical como sorriu há poucos instantes.Porém, estava preocupada.

Máscara da Morte não sabia por onde começar, por isso levou a garota até a sala, local onde estava menos bagunçado, e pediu que se sentasse ao lado dele.

Rissa fez tudo com gestos mecânicos, porque queria saber logo o que estava acontecendo.

-Rissa, eu prefiro que fique na casa de Aiolia somente essa noite. A casa está muito bagunçada e isso está me incomodando demais. – disse o cavaleiro, pegando em suas mãos.

O toque fez Rissa corar um pouco,mas logo conseguiu voltar ao normal.

-O senhor não deve se preocupar com isso.Eu estou aqui justamente para fazer esse tipo de serviço.

-De maneira alguma! Hoje é sábado e à noite teremos uma grande festa para ir.Já ouviu falar sobre a história da Cinderela, não é?!

-Eu a conheço, mas o senhor também? – Rissa estranhou um homem tão másculo como ele citar a história de Cinderela e acabou fazendo uma pergunta que deixou o canceriano da cor de um pimentão.

-Bem...Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova que adorava assistir esse filme quando era pequena. Como conseqüência, acabei sabendo da história por tabela. – mentiu, mas conseguindo fazer Rissa acreditar.

-Oh sim. Cinderela trabalha tanto que não tem tempo de se arrumar para o baile. – Rissa concluiu.

-Se não fosse pelos ratos e pássaros, é claro. – Máscara acrescentou, fazendo Rissa engolir em seco.

Agora ela havia percebido que ele estava mentindo sobre saber da história por tabela.

Percebendo o papelão que estava fazendo, Máscara continuou:

-Como aqui não existem pássaros nem ratos falantes e alfaiates, é melhor que você descanse e se arrume na casa de Aiolia, por favor.

-Bem, se o senhor insiste... – Rissa aceitou a proposta.

-Amanhã você já pode ficar por aqui mesmo.E me desculpe por todo esse constrangimento.

-Não há constrangimento algum,senhor.Eu ficarei muito feliz em poder voltar amanhã.– Rissa respondeu sorrindo.

Máscara da Morte agradeceu aos deuses por ter uma serva tão compreensiva em horas como aquela.

* * *

-Kate, eu espero que tenha gostado da casa. Não costumo ligar para limpeza, mas organização é fundamental. – Aiolia dizia enquanto ajudava Kate a descarregar sua mala em seu quarto.

-Oh sim. É uma bela casa e devo admitir que é bem organizado, Aiolia. Hoje em dia não é fácil encontrar homens com essa qualidade. – Kate falava enquanto retirava da mala um conjunto de _baby-doll_ de rendas branco.

Aiolia pareceu congelar em um instante ao avistar a peça de roupa.Aquela garota era extremamente inocente com o vestido curto com alguns babados que estava usando, mas devia ser extremamente sensual em alguma outra hora para possuir uma peça tão _sexy_ como aquela.

-Está tudo bem? – Kate perguntou.

-Er..Oh sim, está!

_-Aiolia!_

-Tem alguém me chamando lá fora.Eu já volto.Fique à vontade, Kate. – Aiolia disse e tratou de sair logo dali, antes que se embaraçasse mais do que o normal.

Kate se sentou na cama e respirou fundo.O perfume do cavaleiro de Leão estava por todo o quarto, inebriando seus sentidos,mesmo que fosse com sutileza.

"_Esse Aiolia é bonito demais! Porque isso foi acontecer justo comigo? Não sei se conseguirei me concentrar em meus deveres com ele ao lado..."_ Kate pensou enquanto admirava uma miniatura de um leão pintado de prata, que ficava sobre o criado-mudo.

Logo, o viu voltar ao quarto acompanhado de Rissa.

-Olá, Rissa. O que faz por aqui? – Kate perguntou enquanto se dirigiu à japonesa para cumprimentá-la.

-O senhor Máscara da Morte pediu que eu ficasse aqui somente por hoje. Disse que a casa estava muito bagunçada e que daria um jeito para que eu pudesse ficar lá. – Rissa comentou com a voz suave, arregalando os olhos de Kate.

-Esse Máscara é um imbecil mesmo... Desculpem a expressão, meninas, mas a água precisa bater na bunda para que ele resolva ser mais organizado. - Ailolia esbravejou.

As garotas riram com o comentário maldoso do leonino.

-Bem, como teremos uma festa hoje à noite...Podem descansar um pouco para não se cansarem de tanto dançar! – Aiolia dizia divertido, se retirando do quarto para deixar as moças à sós.

-Que bom que ficará aqui comigo hoje, Rissa. Eu sinto falta de uma companhia feminina para conversar.E então, já sabe o que vai usar hoje à noite? – Kate perguntou.

-Tenho algumas idéias, mas devo experimentar uns vestidos para ter certeza. Há tempos não uso roupas decotadas e finas.

-Então, hoje é sua chance!

* * *

_Continua..._


	6. Capítulo III

**LAR DOCE LAR**

**Capítulo 4

* * *

**

As coisas não andavam muito bem na oitava casa, a de Virgem. 

Shaka não parava de olhar sua serva de cima a baixo, não gostando de algumas coisas que via.

Aquele olhar já estava incomodando Karth, que desde que chegou à casa de Virgem se sentia mal.

-Algum problema, Shaka de Virgem? – perguntou de supetão.

O rapaz pareceu despertar de um transe e tratou de ir disfarçando seu incômodo.

-Oh, não. Está tudo bem. – disse mecanicamente, enquanto não tirava os olhos das jóias prateadas que a garota tinha no supercílio e no lábio inferior.

"_Por Buda, que tipo de ritual deve ser esse?"_ pensou, carregando a mala da garota até o quarto onde ela ficaria.

Karth parecia animada com tudo aquilo. Pode perceber que Shaka era extremamente organizado por causa dos móveis, da cozinha, dos livros separados por ordem alfabética.

Suspirou dando uma risadinha em seguida. Aquilo, certamente, não daria certo.

-Von Wrautch, aqui será o seu quarto. – Shaka disse calmamente, mas com uma certa indiferença na voz.

Karth estranhou, mas já tinha ouvido falar sobre o humor incontestável do guardião de Virgem. Somente o agradeceu e adentrou o cômodo, fechando a porta em seguida.

Era um quarto muito bonito, de caráter extremamente _zen_, com tapetes e almofadas ao chão, além de estatuetas de Buda em vários dos móveis e aroma de incenso no ar.

Karth riu ao ver tudo aquilo. Sempre foi muito elétrica e imprudente e agora estava frente a frente com uma zona de relaxamento, que seria seu próprio quarto.

Se sentou na cama e passou a observar as paredes, as cortinas, os móveis, até que uma batida na porta chamou-lhe a atenção.

Quando se levantou para abrir, viu que era Shaka novamente.

-Pois não, senhor? – perguntou de maneira educada, deixando Shaka um pouco mais aliviado sobre a personalidade dela.

-Esqueci de lhe avisar que teremos uma festa importante hoje à noite, lá no Coliseu. Vista algo bonito para irmos juntos. – terminou, notando um certo brilho no olhar da serva.

-Sim senhor. Posso garantir que gostarei muito da sua companhia. – respondeu Karth, parando na porta com uma mão na cintura, lançando um meio-sorriso ao virginiano.

Shaka sentiu um nó na garganta e tratou logo de se retirar.

Por que diabos estava tão estranho daquele jeito? Não sabia explicar por qual motivo se sentia um invasor dentro de sua própria casa.

A verdade era que não se sentia à vontade com uma mulher – bonita – por perto.Tinha medo de tratá-la mal por causa de sua mania de organização, mas prometeu à si mesmo que faria o melhor que pudesse para tratá-la com respeito.

Foi quando um barulho ensurdecedor invadiu a casa de Virgem, fazendo o guardião pular e tapar os ouvidos, se desesperando para saber de onde vinha aquilo.

Não havia dúvidas.

Em seu quarto, Karth colocou uma música bem agitada e alta para que pudesse descarregar suas malas. Adorava ouvir sons pesados como aquele, e achava que talvez fosse uma forma de chamar a atenção de Shaka.

Em poucos segundos ele já estava batendo impaciente em sua porta.

Karth riu e foi desligar o som. Sabia que coisa boa não era, provavelmente estava prestes a levar uma bronca, e das grandes.

Seria no mínimo _divertido_.

-Pois não,senhor? – Karth abriu a porta sorrindo angelicalmente, notando o quão vermelho Shaka estava, além de ter as orbes azuis arregaladas.

-Menina, você tem noção do que está fazendo? – perguntou ofegante.

Karth abriu a porta um pouco mais, permitindo que ele visse as malas sendo descarregadas.

-Desarrumando minhas malas? – perguntou inocentemente.

-Não! Esse som ensurdecedor! De onde vem isso? – Shaka perguntou extremamente nervoso.

-Vem da Alemanha e se chama Rammstein. – respondeu, ainda com o ar inocente, tirando Shaka do sério mais uma vez.

-Não é isso que eu quero saber! Desligue isso imediatamente e N-Ã-O V-O-L-T-E A L-I-G-A-R. – Shaka disse pausadamente, saindo em seguida.

Karth teve que segurar o riso por causa da cara que Shaka fez, e assim que fechou a porta começou a gargalhar de verdade.

Limpou as lágrimas que estavam no canto dos olhos violeta, pensando que sua estadia por ali seria _ótima.

* * *

_

Elly estava um pouco receosa sobre sua estadia na casa de Libra, porque seu guardião parecia ser um homem extremamente calmo e sério, o que a incomodava um pouco.

Não ligava muito para o fato de ele ser assim, mas não se sentia à vontade com pessoas estranhas, embora soubesse que Dohko seria muito respeitável com ela.Pelo menos foi isso o que ouviu dizerem.

Enquanto ele caminhava à sua frente para levá-la ao segundo andar da casa de Libra, ela suspirava de alívio.Se fosse o caso e ela precisasse fugir, poderia pular da janela ou coisas do tipo.

Riu do pensamento idiota e percebeu que Dohko a olhava com o canto dos olhos.

- Essa é a única casa do Santuário que tem um andar extra. Nele ficam os quartos, inclusive o seu. – Dohko comentou.

Elly notou que havia somente duas portas e logo processou um pensamento: o quarto dela e o quarto dele.

Aquilo lhe trazia mais pensamentos à cabeça, alguns de caráter um pouco obsceno.

Mas ela não podia negar, de forma alguma, que Dohko era o homem mais belo que conheceu em toda a sua vida.Podia jurar até que estava sofrendo de "paixão à primeira vista".

-Senhor, se eu precisar de alguma coisa durante a madrugada, posso chamá-lo?- Elly perguntou, curiosa em saber a resposta.

Afinal, era a única casa zodiacal que não possuía suítes.Se ela precisasse ir ao banheiro, teria que descer aquela escada enorme até chegar ao andar de baixo.

-Mas é claro. Nem hesite em bater, porque eu irei ajudá-la no quer for. – completou o libriano, lançando à ela um sorriso devastador.

Elly sentiu as pernas tremerem e tratou de entrar logo em seu quarto para não constranger Dohko.

Fechou a porta e se encostou nela, deslizando suas costas pela madeira até sentar-se no chão.

Olhava abobalhada para algum ponto no horizonte, balançando a cabeça em seguida para espantar aquela paixonite toda.

"_Deuses, por quê será que estou tão retardada desse jeito? Preciso me conter, ou Dohko irá pensar que sou uma maníaca." _pensou rindo.

Achou que trocar de roupa seria uma boa idéia. Estava muito quente e suas roupas não estava ajudando muito. Procurou por uma túnica preta que havia dentro da mala, enquanto tirava a blusa grossa que usava.

_-Elly! _- Dohko chamou do outro lado da porta.

-Senhor, eu estou me trocando, mas pode falar! – Elly gritou.

_-Hoje a noite haverá uma festa de confraternização no Coliseu. Descanse um pouco de depois esteja bem bonita para comparecermos._

Elly ficou boquiaberta, pensando nas proporções daquela festa. É claro que arranjaria o vestido mais bonito para esbanjar sensualidade, especialmente para seu "patrão".

* * *

-Eu espero que não repare na bagunça e nem nos cacos de louça que estão espalhados pelo chão da cozinha. – Milo dizia meio sem jeito, coçando a nuca e sorrindo amarelo.

-Eu não ligo, senhor. Estou aqui exatamente para limpá-los. – Dakota respondeu calmamente.

-Ah, não não! Não precisa fazer isso hoje... – ele tentava impedir a moça de entrar na cozinha.

- Senhor Milo, o que pode haver de ruim em recolher cacos de louça espalhados no chão? – Dakota perguntou com um olhar sereno, mas sem sorrir.

Milo começou a achá-la estranha por causa da aparência inexpressiva que tinha.

-Er, bem...

Ao entrar no cômodo, Dakota arregalou os olhos âmbar, vendo uma enorme quantidade de louça sobre a pia, além de travessas sujas de molho e farelo de pão sobre a mesa central.

A casa de Escorpião era bela, porém muito desorganizada.

-'Tá vendo só Dakota, não precisa arrumar nada disso aqui não. Vá descansar e trocar de roupas, por favor. Está me dando agonia vê-la coberta por esse monte de panos. – Milo disse, conduzindo a garota pela cintura até seu quarto.

Diferente da leveza que carregava consigo, Dakota estranhou os móveis serem pretos e vermelhos. Sabia que todo escorpiano era temperamental e de personalidade forte, mas isso não pôde ficar mais claro ao ver as cores predominantes ali na casa.

O melhor de tudo era o perfume, extremamente masculino, que pairava sobre o ar.Ela começou a duvidar de suas capacidades e ficou com medo de realmente se descontrolar e acabar rolando no chão com Milo de Escorpião.

-Deuses... – murmurou com um nó na garganta, chamando a atenção do escorpiano.

-Está tudo bem? Você precisa de algo? – Milo perguntou em tom de preocupação.

"_Que você me pegue no colo e me encoste na parede,agora!"_

-Er...Não...Quer dizer,sim! – Dakota gaguejou.

-Precisa?

"_Já disse que sim, ou será que vou precisar me atirar em cima de você para que entenda?"_

-Não! Não preciso. Me desculpe, acho que é o calor que está me deixando zonza. Preciso de um banho. – Dakota falou com firmeza.

-Por aqui. – Milo continuou conduzindo-a, até chegarem em uma porta cor tabaco.Abriu-a e instruiu Dakota sobre o quarto, _closet_ e banheiro.

Ela agradeceu, não deixando uma brecha sequer para Milo, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

-Que homem é esse... – murmurou baixinho, enquanto desamarrava a obi do _kimono_ lentamente.

* * *

Aiolos e Cibelle conversavam animadamente, especialmente porque a garota de cabelos prateados disse conhecer o sagitariano há tempos.

-Engraçado, mas você não me parece estranha mesmo. Lembro-me de alguém com olhos tão expressivos quanto os seus. – Aiolos dizia enquanto descarregava as malas de Cibelle no quarto dela.

-Acho que era minha mamma. – Cibelle comentou rindo. – Você deve ter repetido inúmeras vezes o quão boa era a comida que Anna fazia.

-Anna era sua mãe? – Aiolos perguntou surpreso.

-Sim. – a garota respondeu, apontando para os olhos vermelhos, fazendo o cavaleiro se lembrar dos momentos do passado que passou ao lado de Anna.

-Não acredito...Eu me lembro de você! Era pequena ainda, não?! – perguntou, enquanto abria as cortinas do quarto.

-Eu tinha uns dez anos quando cheguei aqui. Me lembro de vê-lo treinando, você devia ter uns dezessete anos. – Cibelle completou, se lembrando de como passava horas admirando a beleza inigualável daquele homem. E agora moraria com ele, dormindo no quarto ao lado do seu.

Aiolos estranhou a forma como ela parou de pegar as roupas, julgando estar pensando em algo.

E ao parar para notar isso, admirou mais uma vez sua beleza. Uma mulher estonteante, não somente uma garota.

-Eu sei que não é legal falar sobre isso, mas... – começou, chamando toda a atenção de Cibelle para ele. – Você é a mulher mais bela que já conheci.

Cibelle sentiu a face esquentar de forma violenta, não sabendo para onde olhar ou o que falar.

-Obrigada. – respondeu de forma mecânica.

-Me desculpe, Cibelle. – pediu o cavaleiro, pegando nas mãos da moça. – Eu disse isso porque nos veremos todos os dias, e será difícil eu me acostumar.

-Você também é o homem mais belo que já vi. – disse determinada, olhando fundo nos olhos do sagitariano, paralisando-o também.

Ambos ficaram minutos se entreolhando, até que a distância entre eles foi diminuindo.

Cibelle era sensata e sabia que não devia fazer aquilo de jeito nenhum. Mas por quê?

O que era motivo de preocupação para ambos acabou acontecendo:

Se beijaram.

Cibelle achava que nunca mais sentiria sensações maravilhosas como aquela, e sentir como se borboletas voassem no seu estômago foi a melhor coisa que pode lhe acontecer.

Aiolos se permitiu aprofundar um pouco mais o beijo, prensando seu corpo sobre o da mulher, encostando-a na porta do guarda-roupas.

Assim que descolaram os lábios, se entreolharam por alguns segundos. As orbes estavam tão cintilantes quanto à lua e os lábios inchados por causa do toque ousado.

Cibelle não pode segurar o riso e Aiolos fez o mesmo.

Ele suspirou fundo, deslizando o dedo pela face dela, ainda sorrindo.

-Me chame para o que precisar. E esteja maravilhosa hoje à noite, porque iremos à uma festa.

* * *

Shura não parava de falar um só instante, dizendo coisas que faziam Selenne rir toda hora, ainda mais quando contou sobre a história de tentar desentupir a pia da cozinha com um pente e uma faca.

-Senhor Shura, não deve se preocupar quanto à esses detalhes. Sei fazer tudo isso como um passe de mágica. – Selenne dizia, enquanto ele não tirava os olhos dela.

Não se lembra quando viu alguém tão pequenina como ela, mas era realmente bela.

Assim como Cibelle, Selenne também já fazia parte do Santuário sem que o cavaleiro de Capricórnio soubesse. E por esse motivo, já era amiga dela há anos.

-Espero que você fique bem em minha casa. Saiba que tudo o que precisar, eu tentarei fazer, sim?! – Shura disse, olhando fundo nos olhos da garota.

-Eu fico muito agradecida, senhor. – respondeu educadamente.

-E sem essa de me chamar de "senhor", está bem? Para você eu sou só Shura.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Shura se retirou do quarto e Selenne se sentou na cama para repensar melhor em alguns fatos.

**oOoOo Flashback oOoOo**

_-Adoro quando a gente foge para vir espiar esses meninos tão bonitos. – Cibelle dizia à Selenne, se debruçando um pouco mais sobre a enorme pedra que ficava um pouco acima do Coliseu._

_-Eles são tão lindos...Com qual você gostaria de se casar? – Selenne perguntou, sonhadora._

_-Com Aiolos.Ele é tão lindo! Acho que aquela flecha dele acertou meu coração..._

_As meninas riram. Ainda eram crianças, mas já eram sonhadoras._

_-Eu queria casar com Shura. – Selenne disse séria e determinada, apesar da pouca idade. – Eu __**vou**__ me casar com Shura._

_-Eu também vou me casar com Aiolos. E está combinado: iremos casar juntas!_

**oOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOo**

Engraçado como o destino prega peças. Lá estava ela, ao lado do cavaleiro em que sonhou ter só para si. Poderia ser um bom começo para realizar a promessa feita à amiga.

Mas agora ela só pensava em descansar um pouco para começar a se arrumar mais tarde, porque haveria uma festa no Coliseu, e ela deveria estar impecável.

* * *

Kamus estava assustado com o tamanho da plataforma que Ana usava no pé. Ela estava praticamente da sua altura!

Característico dele, fez de tudo para que a moça se sentisse bem na casa de Aquário, apresentando-lhe os cômodos e indicando onde seria seu quarto.

Ana achava Kamus muito bonito e sedutor, apesar de parecer um pouco fechado. Não o viu sorrindo muito, nem falando muito, coisas que a deixava um pouco incomodada.

Viu em um porta-retrato a figura de uma mulher loira muito bonita, acompanhada do cavaleiro de Aquário.

-Quem é essa mulher bonita, senhor Kamus? – Ana perguntou, pegando o objeto em suas mãos.

Notou que a resposta demorou a sair e viu que Kamus estava intacto ao seu lado. Por causa da breve aproximação, pôde sentir o perfume suave, porém marcante, que o francês usava.

-Natássia. – respondeu sem emoção.

-Era sua esposa? – Ana perguntou cautelosamente.

-Não, somente uma amiga. Ela já morreu há algum tempo. Me desculpe, mas não gostaria de falar nesse assunto.

-Oh sim, claro! Me desculpe por tanta curiosidade. – Ana pediu, tocando-lhe o braço.

O cavaleiro olhou para a ponta dos dedos dela, e analisou as unhas bem-feitas. Era um toque um tanto quanto novo para quem há anos não sentia algo parecido.

-Não se preocupe. – completou o cavaleiro, dessa vez abrindo um sorriso que encantou Ana.

Ele a levou até o quarto, onde já havia apresentado à ela.

-Fique à vontade, Ana. Pelo que sei,você é brasileira, não é mesmo? – Kamus perguntou, enquanto segurava a maçaneta da porta.

-Sim, eu sou.

-Então deve gostar de festas. Hoje haverá uma no Coliseu e eu gostaria que você estivesse bem bonita para me acompanhar. – ele pediu com delicadeza.

-Mas é claro, senhor.Vou aproveitar para descansar um pouco e logo começarei a me arrumar.

Kamus sorriu e fechou a porta, deixando Ana à vontade.

Ela olhou em volta, olhou o teto, foi até a janela e olhou lá fora. Era estranho estar ali, na casa de um desconhecido.

Apesar de tudo, gostava do modo como Kamus a tratava, pelo menos por enquanto.

* * *

Continua...


End file.
